Angel Fall
by SkylaStarWalker
Summary: previously Angel Slayer. The story of my OC, Kaylee. Demons and Angels. Light and Dark. Good and Evil. With the Angel Slayers stuck in the middle. Trapped, forced to watch the fall of the Angels.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Fall Prologue: The Book

**Yay my first fanfic! Squee! *faints from happiness* I have had this idea for a while and I really wanted my first fanfic to be Fairy Tail so enjoy!**

**Erza-** Skyla does not own Fairy Tail.

**Me**- Erza! *dies from happiness*

**Natsu**- hi Skyla! Oh, Erza's here! All right! I'm all fired up!

**Gray**-oi, flamebrain! Can't you see Skyla's hurt!?

**Me**-*just getting up* Natsu, you better not burn down my house or else you-…GRAY-SAMA! *dies again*

**Natsu** *shudder*

**Juvia**- LOVE RIVEL!

**Lucy**- looks like Skyla-chan's gonna be out for a while (where's Wendy?) so enjoy!

* * *

**Author's note**

**This story takes place about a year after the Grand magic games and Dragon arcs, the prologue a few years a after the story.**

* * *

I looked up from my desk and sighed. There he goes again.

All of Magnolia can probably hear the explosions. I smiled to myself. I love my Dragon, but he can get out of hand a lot. He will be here soon, bugging me and distracting me from my work.

You see, I, Lucy Heartfilia, have turned into quite the successful young author, with three published books to my name and counting. Naturally Levy-chan insisted on reading them all first.

I moved to my window. It was too nice of a day for this.

"I wonder if"-suddenly, the image of a pretty young girl with long black hair popped into my mind.

The thought made me bite my tongue. She would have loved this day.

I shook my head and went back to my desk. I have to finish this chapter before Natsu returned.

But for that, I would need help.

"Open, gate of the twins. Gemini!" the two adorable blue spirits popped out. "How can we help you, Lucy?" They asked in unison.

Immediately, I regretted my choice. She loved the twins. I banished the thought and gave my orders to Gemini. Soon, there were two Lucy's and Virgo and Capricorn standing around.

But something seemed off…suddenly, it hit me. They all looked sad.

"What's up with all of you?" I asked. Gemini looked up. "We miss her." that answer really struck home. I felt like crying.

"I guess I'm not the only one, huh?" I said, blinking back the tears. Virgo looked at me seriously. "It probably has something to do with the day, Princess."

"What do you mean?" but I freeze when I see my desk calendar. July 7th. The day before her birthday. I immediately start mentally beating myself up.

"I am such a jerk, I can't believe I forgot! What must Sting and Rouge be feeling?" my spirits just looked on with sad faces.

I bumped into my desk and heard something fall behind it, but then I froze again, the tears I had desperately been trying to hold back pouring down my face.

Glinting up at me was a gold necklace with two wings made out of crystal. She was never seen without that necklace. She must have dropped it there last time shewas at my house.

And suddenly, I knew what to do as I got the best idea. Sending Gemini back, Virgo to get more paper and snacks, and Capricorn to get Gray to distract Natsu, I sat back down at my desk.

I shoved the story I was working on earlier off the desk and started to viscously attack the paper in front of me.

I was going by my philosophy – great stories must be preserved-and that Girls story was truly great.

I looked on, my teeth gritted and my eyes blazing with steel. I would have to work hard if I wanted to finish before midnight, but finish I must. It was time to record the story of the Angel Slayer.

* * *

**Wendy**-Hi!

**Lucy**-thank goodness! Can you help her?

**Wendy**- Yep. *hands start glowing*

**Me**- *pops up like a Jack-in-the-box* I'M BA-ACK!

**Everyone**-*sweatdrops*

**Juvia**- LOVE RIVAL!

**Me**- Eep!*uses Lucy as a human shield*

**Lucy**- HEY!

**Erza**- Skyla really loves reviews, so you must send them!

**Natsu**-and no flames, cause I'll just eat em.

**Happy**- AYE!

**Juvia**- LOVE RIVALS!

**Me and Lucy**- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Well, I'M DONE! I hope you all liked it. Sorry if it was a bit confusing, I promise you, it will all be explained! Sorry it was so short to. They will be longer. Also, what couples should I use? GaLe is a definite (I will not budge on that) -**

**Levy and Gajeel-** Wha?

**And I plan on using JErza as a running gag-**

**Erza and Jellal-**Why?!

**But any else I should use? I wuv reviews and I WUV YOU! (In a totally non creepy way) See ya!**

**I have set up a poll to decide which couples will be in it. Please vote!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Fall Chapter one**

** Kaylee**

* * *

**Thank you so much everyone who read or is reading this! Since this is my first fanfic it means a lot to me. *Sob* I-I-I**

**Gajeel-**oh great, here we go again

**I WUV ALL OF YOU!**

**Gajeel- **Oi, Kitty-Girl, THAT HURT!

**Levy**- Gajeel, be nice!

**Me**- AND DON"T CALL ME KITTY-GIRL!

**Gajeel**- ok, ok, jeesh, Shrimp, Kitty-Girl.

**Me and Levy**- GRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

**Special thanks to xxDaniAnimexx and cagimi for the awesome suggestions and sweet PM, and Arya for my first review and being such a great friend, and ShonenMinecrafter1 for being epic. Muffinz!** **You guys rock.**

* * *

**Carla-** Skyla does not own Fairy Tail, if she did, Natsu and Lucy would have kids by now and Erza and Jellal would have eloped.

**Gajeel**-thank goodness Kitty-Girl doesn't.

**Me**- AND WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! HUH?! HUH?!

**Sting**-Why am I in this fanfic?

**Me**- OMG STING!...marry me?

**Sting**- What the Hell!?

**Erza**- I command you to read this awesome story!

**Fro**- Fro thinks so, too!

* * *

Lucy was having a wonderful dream. She had become the most powerful mage in the universe and now she finally had enough money to pay her rent and she was going shopping with all the extra jewels.

And then it all went up in flames as a very annoying and familiar voice shouted in her ear.

"Oi, Lucy! Wake up!"

Lucy's eye twitched as she rolled over and tried to go back to dreamland.

"Natsu, what's wrong with Lucy?"

The beautiful Celestial spirit mage's eye was twitching at an abnormal speed as she tried to ignore them.

"I donno, Happy. She's acting all weird"

Lucy then, having given up all hope of falling back asleep, got up and gave them both very angry and very scary looks.

"Finally Luce, you're up. Ya wanna go-"

"What are you doing in my house at 6:30 in the morning- AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!?"

"But Lushyyyyy-"

Lucy then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ten, nine, eight-"

"Why are you being so weird, Luce?"

Lucy opened her eyes and smiled sweetly. "Why, I'm giving you ten seconds to run, of course."

Natsu looked at her nervously.

"Luce-?"

"LUCY KICK!"

Lucy watched as her two partners sailed away over the horizon. Unfortunately, just another day in the life of Lucy Heartfilia. Well, as she is up anyway, may as well get dressed and ready. The girl sighed, rubbing her forehead. She could already tell this will be a long day.

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild, smiling cheerfully. Even though she had an annoying start today, just coming in here put her in a good mood. There were all the usual activities happening, assuring her this was a nice, regular, crazy day.

There was Cana having a drinking contest with Macao and keeping bets (multi tasking. Lucy approved) for WHEN FOR GOODNESSES SAKE WILL NATSU AND LUCY GET TOGETHER?! (Lucy did NOT approve.)

There was Erza eating her strawberry cake. (and sending death glares to all who dare get within 12 feet of her cake.)

There was Mira at the bar, serving drinks and scolding their pervy Master for being a perv, while Elfman yells about how being a perv is not Manly!

There was Levy-Chan sitting with Gajeel and Lily while the rest of team Shadowgear sat spying and sulking.

Then, in the center of it all, there was Natsu (how did he get back so fast?) and Gray, in the middle of a big fight with all the other boys.

Lucy sighed. It looked like a big fight, and as Erza was busy (straaaabeeerrryyyy) it was up to her to break up the fight before something broke.

Lucy walked up to the boys just in time to hear their usual bickering.

"Oi, ya wanna go, Flamebrain?"

"Bring it, Ice Princess!"

"It's so on, Fire Heart!"

Right before Lucy got there, the boys launched themselves at each other, dragging the rest of the male population of Fairy Tail with them.

Lucy, shaking her head, retreated back to the bar.

Just another day in the life of a Fairy Tail mage, or so she thought at the time.

* * *

Natsu raised his head from pummeling The Popsicle, and growled. Around him, he was vaguely aware of the other Fairy Dragons, even Wendy, doing the same. He knew this scent. Why were THEY here?

The rest of the members, alerted by their guard dragons, looked up (Erza even left her cake!) just in time to see the last two people they would ever expect to walk in stroll casually through the door.

"What are YOU doing here?" asks Erza, reequipping into Purgatory armor and pointing the totally epic giant sward at Sting Eucliff of Sabertooth.

"We just wanted to say hi to some old allies. After all, we are all friends, aren't we? Can you believe how rude they are, Rouge?" said Sting, holding his hands up in a mock gesture of defeat.

"I don't really care." answered Rouge.

"Fro thinks so, too! (at this point all the girls except for scary Erza and heartless Evergreen awed and Mira fainted from all the cuteness that is Frosch.)

"Fight me, I wanna fight!" screamed Natsu.

"hallo, Natsu-kun. And that is part of the reason we are here."

And then, to the amazement of everyone in Fairy Tail, a young girl with long black hair worn loose, dark blue eyes, and a white dress (look at story picture) stepped out from behind them.

The girl smiled a very sweet smile. "Hi, my name is Kaylee. It's really nice to meet you!"

* * *

**Erza- **good, you read it. *puts away giant sword*

**Everyone else but me and Sting**- *comes out of hiding* Thank goodness!

**Me**- *chases Sting around* MARRY ME!

**Sting**- *runs away as fast as possible* no scram you freak!

**Wendy**- *dodges me and Sting* S- Skyla-Chan really loves reviews so please send them!

**Natsu**- *Lucy is holding him back from going and fighting Sting* and flames taste bad so don't send em or Skyla will make me eat em.

**Me**- cought you!

**Sting-** AHHHH!

* * *

**Phew, way longer than the Prologue. That took forever, I kept getting interrupted. Every time I sat down to write someone needed me! But I did it, and I hope you liked it. It was originally way longer but I chopped it in half. Please fave, follow, and review, I really like that. Also please vote on the poll for the couples in this story. And I am really sorry if Sting and Rogue are out of character. I wuv all of you and I hope you all have a great day! Skyla, OUT! MUFFINZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Angel Fall Chapter Two**

** The Angel **

**Hallo! Skyla here! Thanks so much everyone who is reading this. Happy late Australia Day! Lamingtons for everyone! This one has fighting so sorry if it sucks. Shout outs to Arya for being so understanding this weekend and Shonenminecrafter1 for being awesome. You guys rock. You people check out Shonen. She is an amazing writer. Arya…..YOU NEED TO SHIP NALU OR NO AWESOME AUSSIE COOKIES FOR YOU! EVER! I hope you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Gajeel-** Kitty-girl does not own Fairy Tail

**Me**- not YET….AND DON'T CALL ME KITTY-GIRL!

**Gajeel**- Whatever Kitty-Girl

**Me**- well, I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE THIS CHAPTER….hee hee hee

**Gajeel**- What's that supposed to mean, Kitty-Girl?!

**Me**- *pulls a flamethrower out of thin air* are you sure you want to mess with me?

**Natsu**- Yay fire!

**Sting**- help…me….she…is…keeping…me prisoner

**Me**- *points a whip at Sting* No talking Slave!

**Erza-** read and enjoy this awesome story!

* * *

Everyone in Fairy Tail looked in disbelief at Kaylee. She smiled back sweetly. Lucy relaxed. This girl seemed normal enough.

And then Kaylee saw Erza.

" ERZA ERZA OH MY MUFFINZ IT'S ERZA STING-KUN LOOK IT'S TITANIA ERZA" *Die*

And with Kaylee jumping around in the background like a maniac, Mira turned to Sting, all trace of nice Mira gone. Mirajane was in full Demon mode. (Poor Sting!)

"Why do you have a little girl with you?" Mira asked, obviously trying not to kill him.

In response, Sting turned and called to Kaylee.

" Oi, Brat! Get your ass over here!"

"Yes, Sting-Kun…..? Oh, Right! Sorry!"

And at that, Kaylee turned to Natsu.

"Natsu-San, I-I would like to challenge you!"

Lucy stared in horror at her, but before she could threaten Natsu with death and despair to not accept, the beautiful young lady saw the fire in the Dragon Slayer's eyes. And she knew she was too late. Because when Natsu gets that look in his eye, it means that he was fired up. It means that Kaylee did not stand a chance.

Lucy watched helplessly as Natsu dragged Kaylee outside.

He better not kill her.

* * *

Kaylee looked around in amazement.

"Wow, Fairies work fast!" She exclaimed, staring at the battle arena, stands, gift shop, and betting booth that had popped up in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, we do. Got any beer?" asked Cana, sitting at the betting table taking bets. (Everyone betting on Natsu except Levy-chan.)

"Well, I am only 13…." Kaylee responded, looking around.

"Sting-kun!" she called, running toward him.

"This is what I am supposed to do, right?" she asked.

Sting only had time for a nod before Natsu saw them and came over to drag Kaylee back with him.

"Come on, Catlee! I'm all fired up!"

"It's Kaylee!"

* * *

"Ready…..Set…FIGHT!"

Kaylee looked determinedly at her appoint.

_"I can do this!"_ she thought as she made gold magic circles appear in the air around her.

"Soar high on the Angels Wings. HEAVENS FLIGHT!" she chanted as huge wings appeared on her back.

As everyone in Fairy Tail stared at her new limbs, Natsu just grinned.

"All right, now I'm REALLY fired up! Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!"

Kaylee flapped her wings once and soared into the sky, dodging the fire as she flew.

She grinned as she made more gold circles appear beside her.

"Fire of purity, strike down all evil. HEAVENLY FIRE!"

She smiled down smugly as the gold flames effulged Natsu, but then widened her eyes as she watched the flames disappear.

Natsu grinned up at her, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Thanks for the flames, they were yummy!"

Kaylee stared at him in horror.

"But- but how?! You shouldn't have been able to-"

She was suddenly cut off as a wave of fire swept over her.

Lucy cringed, expecting the girl to come out burnt and hurt. Instaid, it was Kaylee's turn to avoid injury.

Natsu smiled savagely as flames crept up his arms as the magical barrier flickered and died from around Kaylee.

"That's cool! You're awesome!"

"Thank you, Natsu-san. You're very impressive, too."

"Hell Yeah! Let's do this!"

Kaylee nodded and narrowed her eyes. "It's on!"

* * *

The fight had been going on for a while, nether being able to touch the other. There were flames everywhere and the two fighters were blurs across the sky. (Natsu was flying with his flames) the fight had attracted quite a few onlookers and their little temporary fighting stadium was packed.

Kaylee narrowed her eyes at Natsu.

_"Natsu-san is amazing! But I will win! I will have to end this soon, I am getting tired."_

And then Kaylee got an idea.

_"Should I try? I might be able to do it, maybe. If I concentrate-"_

She dodged quickly to one side as Natsu launched a fire ball at her.

_"I have to try!"_

She hurriedly moved to one side.

"Heaven, grant me your protection. HEAVENLY GUARD!"

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate all of her remaining power into one attack as Natsu continually bashed at her gold magic barrier.

She breathed in and felt the air next to her start to simmer with power.

"Oh heavenly night, grant me your light, of the stars and the moon."

She opened her eyes, which were suddenly blazing pure white as gold magic circles appeared in place of her pupils and all around Natsu.

"LUNER DANCE!"

There was a sudden flash of silver, and then…

No one in Fairy Tail could believe their eyes.

On the ground was Natsu, and Kaylee victorious.

Other than Levy (she was dancing around, screaming at everyone to give her money because she won the bet.) everyone walked dejectedly to cough up jewels to Cana or rushing to Natsu.

Just as Lucy was about to run to him, she hesitated. Becouse, right before the flash, she had seen something. Something that scared her. Right before the flash, Kaylee hadn't looked like herself. She had looked like- Suddenly, Natsu started to get up, and Lucy shook of the thought, rushing to his side. But the thought stayed with her.

_She had looked like an Angel._

* * *

**Whew, that took forever! My plot bunny really ran away with me this time! I am so sorry it took me so long to update, the battle scene was really hard for me to write. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and vote for what couples you want in Angel Slayer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Fall chapter three**

** The Tigers Angel**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this weekend, but I am a very busy girl so Mondays will probably be when I update. But hey, that's something to look forward to, right? Right? On a totally different note, don't you all love Fairy Tail epic battle music? Look up Fairy Tail battle music on YouTube, IT SO EPIC I'M GONNA DIE! Special thanks to those people who have faved or followed me and/or this story. MUFFINZ FOR EVERYONE! Shout out to ShonenMinecrafter1 and Arya for being amazing friends and epic people. Sorry you all had to endure my senseless ramblings, (I feel your pain XD) so read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Gajeel**- Kitty-Girl does not own Fairy Tail (thank Mew)

**Me**- *points whip at Gajeel* who said you could talk Slave? Now get back with the other Slaves!

**Roxy**- *sits back with the other girls pointing and laughing* Enjoy watching the Slaves-I mean, the story! *throws popcorn to the crowd*

* * *

Kaylee looked at Natsu over Wendy's shoulder as the Sky Maiden tried to heal the Fire Dragon. "I'm so sorry! I think I went overboard!"

Lucy patted the girl on the head soothingly, yet the Stellar Spirit mage felt very worried herself.

She, like everyone else, relaxed a second later, right before sweatdropping, as the hotheaded fire mage popped up and looked at Kaylee excitedly.

"That was amazing Catlee! I'm all fired up now, FIGHT ME AGAIN!"

"NO!" Everyone else cried as they dragged him away, Kaylee looking on and muttering how "My name is KAYLEE, how hard could that be to remember?"

Lucy relaxed, and then Sting walked over.

"Hahahahaha" Sting was practically laughing his brains out and holding up a recording lacrima. "Natsu-kun that was pure gold, the great and powerful, almighty Salamander getting beaten up by a little girl!"

Erza looked over at him, a dark aura appearing around her.

"Are you telling me you PLANNED this? She growled, about to reequip and attack him, when she got interrupted by Flame-brain himself.

"Sting, fight me!"

Sting got spared from answering as a black and white blur launched itself at him.

"Natsu-san, I am so sorry!" Kaylee cried.

Natsu gently pulled the girl away. "Hey, it's ok Catlee! That was a great fight, we gotta do that again!"

Kaylee looked up at him tearfully, grinned, and nodded happily. "Right!"

Sting looked over at Kaylee. "Oi, Brat. Time we got back!"

Kaylee nodded at him. "Ok, Sting-kun!

Before she could walk over, Natsu grabbed her arm.

"Oi, Catlee! You're cool, you should join Fairy Tail!"

Kaylee grinned at him apologetically yet proudly.

"I can't, I am already a Tiger!

And to the amazement of all of the Fairies (They did not think Sabertooth would accept such a young and seemingly weak girl) Kaylee showed them her inner right arm which had the Saber mark in gold.

Just as she was about to leave, she was interrupted yet again, but this time by the guild master, looking quite worried.

He looked straight at Kaylee, and cut right to the point.

"I have never seen magic like that, and considering the fact that you beat a very powerful child of mine today, it is quite powerful."

Kaylee looked away worriedly. "Well, I-"

Master cut her off.

"Child, what kind of magic do you use?"

After looking at Sting and Rogue for reassurance, and getting it, Kaylee looked at the Master right in the eye.

"Angel Slayer magic." She drew herself up proudly. "I am the last Angel Slayer!"

"…What's an Angel Slayer?" Lucy finally asked, breaking the stunned silence.

Kaylee looked slightly insulted for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess not very many people know about the first kind of Slayer Magic. I guess I could tell you the story." **(Yay story time!)**

_Long ago, in the beginning of time, the beings of Heavenly Purity, the Angels, and the beings of Hellish Fire, the Demons, were locked in mortal combat. It was known as the War of Fire._

_The Demons, knowing that they were losing, decided to create a race of powerful Angel killers to help them win the war._

_So they stole some Angel blood, and mixing it with their own along with a bit of creator magic, produced a pair of wonderus beings with the resolve of the Demons and the Power of the Angels._

_The two were thrown into battle immediately, ferociously slaying the Angels._

_However, they were soon lost in the turmoil of their minds as their Angel blood battled their Demon heritage. _

_With their Demon parents help, the Warriors managed to push the thoughts to the back of their minds as the killed more and more._

_The Demons thought the Fighters were invincible, and they celebrated the oncoming victory._

_Yet the Demons would soon learn that everything has a breaking point._

_The Demons ordered their Champions to assassinate a very powerful Angel general._

_But when the Killers got there, they remembered that the Angel they were supposed to murder was their Angel parent._

_Looking at the Angel, the Warriors dormant Angel blood awoke, and they turned on their Demon masters, killing them._

_They joined the side of the Angels, and helped their previous enemies beat their old keepers in combat, winning the war._

_Then, the Warriors knelt down in front of the Angels and swore their undying loyalty to them._

_Ever since then, we have been the Angels champions._

_And we always will._

_Forever._

_But one day the Demons will come back and try to recapture us._

_We cannot let them._

_We belong to the Angels._

_For Eternity._

Kaylee looked up.

"My mom used to always tell me that story, before she disappeared. She was an Angel Slayer, too. There have been thousands of us through the generations. We appear and disappear randomly. Right now it is only me."

Looking around at the stunned faces as they stared at something they had always though only a legend, Kaylee started to get a bit nervous.

And then Natsu rudely interrupted the silence.

He turned excitedly to Kaylee.

"Wow Catlee you're a slayer too? Cool! Fight me again!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"N-Natsu-san…?"

Then Kaylee heard a big crash from right behind Natsu. She looked up to see Titania Erza bang Natsu's head to her armored chest.

Kaylee broke out in a cold sweat as Erza turned and addressed her.

"I like you. Know you are welcome in Fairy Tail whenever you want. RIGHT?"

Everyone nodded in fear of the Queen of Fairies, and suddenly they all magically broke out of their shock-educed comas and mobbed the poor girl.

"Nice to meet you Kaylee-chan!"

"You want some beer?"

"I can lend you books whenever you want!"

"AYE! Do you want some fish?"

"Hey there gorgeous"

"GET BACK LOKE YOU CAN'T FLURT WITH HER SHE IS ONLY 13!"

"I like you Wing-Girl!"

"FIGHT ME CATLEE!"

"Awww your so cute!"

Then they were all interrupted as a messenger suddenly teleported with a message from the council.

_They are here._

* * *

**Ahhhh don't you all just love cliffies? *evil grin* Thank you so much for being so patient, sorry again that I took so long to update! I really hope you all enjoyed that. I had so much fun writing this chapter! Wow my Plotbunny really ran away from me this time…with my chainsaw…..HEY GIVE THAT BACK! Now how will I control the Slaves? *goes to emo corner in mind and cries* Please give me feedback by reviewing, I really appreciate it! *goes back to sunny happy corner of mind and starts throwing pillows at Bunny* Bonus cyber muffinz to anyone who can guess who was saying what to Kaylee! You all need to check out Shonen, she rocks. I have decided on the couples, they are….drumroll please…NaLu…..GaLe…..Gruvia…..JErza…Rowen…and MiraxFreed! Soooooo basecly everyone I ship! XD YAY ME! I also have JErza and GaLe moments too so look forward to that!**

**Erza/Jellal/Gajeel/Levy**- WHAT!?

**See ya next time! Skyla, AWAY! PEACE!**


End file.
